


It's My Turn

by theMyMylove



Series: tell me that you love me [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Bellarke fighting over the remote. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Turn

_prompt #1: Bellarke fighting over the remote_

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

 

Bellamy sighed as he opened the door to his and Clarke’s small apartment. It had been a long day at work. His cases weren’t even serious, yet they still seemed to tire the hell out of him. His frown turned upwards slightly when he heard the music coming from the kitchen. He slowly trudged towards the kitchen and almost burst out laughing when he saw what was going on.

“WHO RUN THE WORLD? GIRLS!” Clarke sang and danced as she put the kitchen away. She had finally gotten a day off work to relax, and all she wanted to do was have fun and relax a little. She had done a little twirl when she saw Bellamy standing in the doorway, and let out a small scream. “WHAT THE FUCK BELLAMY?” And at this point Bellamy couldn’t hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing.

“You looked amazing Princess, why don’t you dance for me more often?” he said between his laughs. Clarke just glared at him and turned the music off. Bellamy made his way towards her and lifted her onto the counter. He quickly kissed her pout away. “You looked great Princess. Really…”

“Shut up Bellamy,” Clarke said, kissing him once more, then pulling away. “God, you smell. Go have a shower, and then we can watch some TV, while dinner is finishing up in the oven.” Bellamy stole one more kiss before heading towards the shower. Once he was done, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before heading to the living room where Clarke was watching a cooking show. As he plopped himself next to her, he quickly stole the remote out of her hand and changed the channel.

“HEY! It’s my turn now. You had it yesterday,” she cried, trying to reach for the remote.

“Too bad, I worked all day, while you sat at home,” he said, holding it out of her reach.

“I’ve been cleaning the house the whole day, and made you dinner!”

“Not my fault!”

“Bellamy! IT’S MY TURN!”

“Sorry Princess, you want it, you have to get it.” Clarke sighed and sat back. She was grumpy while Bellamy smirked and watched his football match. A smile then slowly crept on her face, she face Bellamy and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

“Bell…I’m bored,” she said, in a low flirty voice. Bellamy looked at her suspiciously. She slowly moved herself on his lap and her hand crept up to his neck. Through her lashes, she innocently looked up at him, and captured his lips in her own. Bellamy fought to give in, he knew what she was doing and he would not give him. But as she deepened the kiss, he finally gave him and kissed back, and before he knew it the remote was out of his hand, and so was she.

“HA!” Clarke said, changing the channel back to the cooking show she was watching.

“NO FAIR! Foul play!” he cried, trying to grab it back.

“No can do Bell, you said if I want it, I have to get it. I got it, and now it’s mine,” Clarke said, pushing him away. She smirked at him, and he grumpily watched her stupid cooking show. After a couple of minutes, he felt a smile growing on his face, as Clarke snuggled up to him. No matter what, she was his and he was hers, and that’s all that mattered. Cooking show or no cooking show. Anyway, as she said, it was her turn.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

_**Word Count: 591** _


End file.
